


静临/ 反抗期

by WastedEther



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedEther/pseuds/WastedEther





	静临/ 反抗期

　

 

　第五天的清晨，折原临也终于摆脱了那恼人的发情热。他醒来时身边的静雄还在安稳地睡着，而他们的衣服还和几天前一样散落在地上。原本静雄已经把它们整齐地叠好，然而在某次激烈的交合中又被弄乱了，就像自己的身体那样，被清洗干净后很快又被彻底弄脏。

　临也扶着腰艰难地爬下床，捡起了自己的制服和那件他无比嫌弃的布丁T恤，一边留意静雄的睡相，一边小心翼翼地把衣服穿好。他已经清晰地感受到自己身体内部产生了变化——在性爱中产生的催产素会让Alpha与被标记的Omega产生对彼此的依恋情绪，而这种生理反应是避孕药和抑制剂都无法干预的。

　越是熟知这类常识，他就越后悔自己在意乱情迷中被静雄标记了，那简直是他一生的污点。所以他真的一秒也不想看到平和岛静雄了。要知道他最恨的就是受制于人，要让爱着人类的他被拴在一头怪物的身边，任凭他予取予求？这可真是天大的笑话。

　他在客厅的茶几上发现了一个躺倒的纸袋，里面除了静雄给他用过的药膏和避孕药外，还装着一支Omega抑制剂，虽然药效比不上他惯用的高级货，但在临也印象中，那已经是药店里最贵的一种了。尽管内心不屑，他还是拆开了包装盒，把那支冰冷的液体用掌心捂热些后，从左手腕缓缓地打了进去。随之而来的安定感让他长舒了一口气，他伸了个懒腰走到门前，可刚搭上门把手就被叫住了。

「你要去哪里？」

　临也转过身，身后的静雄只穿着一条平角裤，睡眼惺忪地挠着头发。他的手臂上还留着不少抓痕，就像在刻意强调着他们这几天过得有多疯狂一样。见临也没有回答，他便像只黏人的大型犬一样作势要压过来。

　几乎是出于本能的条件反射，临也想也没想就迅速掏出小刀，用尽全力把它扎在了静雄心脏的位置。伤口渗出了血却又很快止住，临也望向刀尖，发现被染成鲜红的长度连半厘米都不到，而他的胸前也仅仅留下了一个小口。

　静雄黑着脸拎起临也的衣领，把他抵在身后的门板上，背后传来的疼痛让他瞬间握紧了小刀，却因为体势的制约找不到可以落刀的地方。

「临也君哟……把刀捅在那种地方，你是想杀了我对吧？」

　啊啊，是他所熟悉的、压抑着愤怒的声线。

　这样才对，这才像你啊，小静。

　几天以来，这是静雄第一次认真地动怒。纯洁如平和岛静雄，在他眼里性行为是只能跟喜欢的人进行的，所以这几天里他居然产生了某种奇妙的错觉。他还以为这会是与临也正常相处的开端，没想到那只跳蚤还是死性不改。更令他烦闷的是临也的味道，使用了新的抑制剂后，他所散发的气息既不是他所熟悉的「跳蚤味」，也不是发情期时的那种甜，那种陌生的气息给他的感觉简直像……折原临也被别的什么人占有了一样。

「单细胞可真是迟钝啊。你到现在才意识到我是认真地想要杀掉你吗，小静？」

　临也暗红的眸子里写满了疯狂的敌意，他勾起嘴角，把刀尖对准了静雄的两腿之间——就算是怪物，那种地方应该也很脆弱才对吧。然而没来得及出刀他就被制住了手腕，小刀也叮当一声落在了脚边。静雄怒不可遏，终于向他挥出了拳头。临也没想到他的反击会来得这么快，虽然立刻作出了反应，眼角还是被拳头狠狠擦过，整个左脸都传来了火辣辣的热度。

　随着一声钝响，他的肩膀撞上了另一边的墙壁。贴着墙倒下的过程中，他才开始后悔自己的冲动，他并没有过人的体能，以往的追逐战里靠的都是敏捷，可被折腾到全身都要散架之后，他连走路都有点发飘，根本无力招架静雄的暴力。

　——还能不能活着走出这里呢。

　临也在心中自嘲着，被静雄从地上拖了起来。他知道自己的玩笑开大了，没有哪个男人被瞄准了命根子还能睁一只眼闭一只眼。静雄用一只手抬起了他的下巴，他本以为静雄会狠狠把他的头撞到墙上，可那人却采取了自己完全无法理解的行动。

「给我脱。」

　他低沉的嗓音之下，藏着不容拒绝的威压。临也因疼痛而扭曲的面容微妙地激起了他的噬虐心，自认为没有什么特殊性癖的静雄竟然莫名其妙地硬了起来——虽然之后谈起这件事时，他每次都把这归咎于晨勃。他直勾勾地盯着临也的眼睛，那目光坦诚而赤裸，不带一丝掩饰。临也尽管内心忐忑，表面却依旧维持着波澜不惊的轻浮态度。

「怪物的发情期原来有这么长吗？」

　他看似无谓地耸了耸肩，任由自己的外套被扯下来。临也太明白反抗有多无用了。那头怪物与皮带搏斗了一小阵子后，他的下半身就暴露在了寒冷的空气中。静雄冷笑一声，决定用让他最为屈辱的方式贯穿他的身体。他强行抬起临也的右腿，把红肿的穴口略微撑开后，便急不可耐地脱掉了平角裤。那根巨物趾高气昂地挺立着，似乎在对临也宣判死刑，他把性器抵上去时，临也才终于慌了阵脚，试图和静雄讨价还价。

「…用背后位。」

　在清醒的状态下被静雄看到自己狼狈的样子，比接受一场没有润滑的性爱更难以接受。静雄却无视他的请求，就着这个姿势直接把性器挤了进去。下半身传来了像被刀剖开一样的痛楚，临也死死咬住嘴唇才勉强把惨叫咽回肚子里，静雄毫不怜惜地拉开他的腿，把性器顶到了更深处。直到这时临也才有了自己发情期已经结束的实感——后穴分泌的液体少了很多，完全起不到润滑的作用。比这更要命的是，静雄的那根东西实在是太巨大了。

　被强行顶开的入口叫嚣着疼痛，临也无力地用指甲抓挠着他的后背，身上已经出了一层冷汗。如果那头怪物不打算手下留情的话，他怕自己真的会死在这场交合里。好在即使是在盛怒之下，静雄也没有完全失去理性，下体被绞得发疼难以继续深入时，他终于意识到再这样下去会伤到临也。

　他试着把舌头伸进临也的口中，临也本想狠咬下去，但一想到自己现在完全是任人鱼肉的状态，也只好作罢。他仅有的反抗就是完全不配合对方的动作，静雄却毫不在意，仍旧锲而不舍地吮吸翻搅着他的软舌。他眯着眼艰难地挤出了鄙夷的眼神，却无法掩饰住身体的反应，感受着临也的颤栗与收缩，静雄情不自禁地把他又抱紧了几分。

　还不够，远远不够。仅仅是这样，他的身体还无法容纳自己的进入。这时静雄灵机一动，想到了信息素这个外挂般的存在。他扳过临也的头，对着他后颈的那颗腺体狠狠咬了下去，静雄故意咬得很重，牙齿离开的瞬间，那里的旧伤就重新冒出了血珠，而那股令人烦躁的陌生气味也终于淡了一些。

　即使发情期已过而抑制剂还在生效，Omega的基因也绝不会对Alpha产生抗拒。临也的身体很快就热了起来，两股剑拔弩张的气息在体内冲撞时，他紧咬牙关在心里暗骂静雄卑鄙，如果他没注射那支抑制剂，说不定现在已经重新进入了发情状态。不过对自尊心过强的临也来说，他现在的情形反而比发情还磨人——在清醒的状态下和最讨厌的人做爱，还有比这更恶心的事吗？

　绝对没有，但他别无选择。

　静雄趁临也惶神的功夫按揉着他的臀瓣，总算把性器插到了底。包裹着自己的肉壁已经不再干涩，只是仍然紧窄难开。临也把脸扭到一边，不让他看到自己的表情，他左脸被打到的地方泛起了淡淡的青色，静雄在那里舔了舔，有些无奈地开始反省自己的暴力行为。他的怒火已经消散，也多少摸清了临也突然「发疯」的理由，反正多半又是他那奇怪的自尊心在作祟吧。

　不过，不听话的小跳蚤还是要教训一下才行。他没给临也适应的时间，很快就径自动了起来，还不够湿润的甬道并不允许他横冲直撞，但即使只是缓慢抽插，也足以把临也刺激到全身颤抖。性器与内壁相互摩擦的触感远比先前的每一次都要鲜明，临也咬上静雄的肩，不自觉地绷紧了身体。

　抑制剂的气味又淡了些许，静雄这才发现他已经勃起了。某种难以言说的情绪高昂着，推动着他数次把阴茎整根抽出，又全力送进最深处。临也始终咬唇隐忍着，只有被顶到前列腺时，才颤巍巍地发出几声微弱的气音。随着一阵强烈的痉挛，他的内壁终于变得和发情时一样湿滑了，加快着速度的同时，静雄还不忘嘲笑他两句。

「被强上也这么有感觉吗？临、也、君？」

　临也没有作出任何回应，仍然倔强地咬着静雄的肩，即使感觉下巴快要脱臼也没打算松口。他的口水已经把静雄肩头弄湿了一片，被咬的地方却始终没有见血。原因是显而易见的，他已经被连续四天的荒淫无度耗尽了体力，唯独身体的敏感度被迫升高了不知多少倍，让他连忍住声音都无比困难。

　静雄把空着的左手伸到了临也胸前，恶意揉拧着他的乳首。那小巧的乳尖很快在他的指间涨硬之后，他又转移目标去欺负另外一边。想象着那两粒凸起挺翘的样子，静雄才意识到没把临也的短袖脱掉是个错误，正做到兴头上的他并不想停下，只是烦躁地在那里掐了一下。

「啊嗯…」

　在疼痛和酥麻的共同刺激之下，临也终于没忍住松了口，把一直低着的头抬了起来，生理性泪水盈满了他泛红的眼眶，每被顶撞一次便会涌出几滴。他完全不知道该把目光放在哪里，抬头便会对上静雄那赤裸的视线，低下头就要面对自己挺立的性器，以及…静雄那根巨物在他体内进出的特写。看到临也满脸通红不知所措的样子，静雄毫无悬念地更加兴奋了，他大开大合地挺动着，很快就撞出了啪啪的水声。

　折原临也永远是折原临也，即使饱受蹂躏，他的眼里还是写满了不羁，虽然在静雄看来，他现在这副模样只是徒添情趣罢了。他把临也的腿抬高了些，满意地收获了一个眼刀之后，又粗暴地撬开了他的双唇。他无法驯服折原临也，但至少现在，他可以把这个人身体的每一寸都占为己有。

「————」

　耳朵突然捕捉到脚步声与谈话声时，差点被吻到窒息的临也还以为自己产生了幻觉。因为背后的触感还算平坦，他早就忘记了自己靠着的不是墙壁，而是一块薄薄的门板。与自家的高级防盗门相比，这道门的隔音能力只能算是聊胜于无。实际上在他们的激烈的动作之下，它没有吱呀作响都已经给足面子了。

　听到声响后静雄马上停止了动作，把那根东西从他体内退了出去。由于身高的差距，临也直立着的那条腿几乎只有脚尖能勉强碰到地面，被放开的瞬间他差点腿一软跪在地上。好不容易稳住脚跟，静雄却重新压了上来，他靠着一股蛮力，把临也整个人抱起来按在门板上，不怀好意地用性器顶蹭着他的会阴和股间。

「不要…小静…不要……」

　临也剧烈地摇着头低声发表着抗议，双腿也在乱踢乱蹬，只是在静雄的怪力面前，这小小的挣扎根本不值一提。仍旧昂扬着的性器沾满了从临也体内带出的黏滑液体，就像要借此羞辱临也一般，他用龟头在微微张合的穴口处重重摩擦着。下体传来的空虚感让临也不自觉地抱紧了静雄，与此同时，他最担心的状况还是发生了——那脚步声在门口不远处停了下来，谈话声也很快变得清晰可辨。

「反正给我看的肯定是安排好的样板房吧？」

「请您放心，本中介不会这样做。就算退一步说，您也知道这一带的房源很抢手，我们根本没有安排样板房的余地啊。」

「哼…那我就看看吧。」

　从谈话内容判断是房产中介者和租户的二人组。一个彬彬有礼，另一个则只凭声音就给人留下了吝啬刻薄的印象。不幸中的万幸是，他们多半是对信息素不甚敏感的Beta。他知道有些房产中介为了展示户型，会随机敲开住户的门，虽然只要不作声就可以糊弄过去，但那头怪物恐怕不会让他如愿。

　二人敲响了隔壁的门，外面模糊的声响分散了临也的注意力，静雄像在强调自己的存在感一般，恶趣味地把阴茎抵在入口处浅浅顶了几下。临也慌乱地抱紧了自己，于是他含着笑意对那人耳语道——

「要进去了哦，临也君。」

　这不是征求意见，而是单方面的宣告。

　话音刚落，那根凶器便长驱直入，无比精准地撞在了他那颗胀大的腺体上。温热的内壁经过方才的交合已经差不多记住了静雄的形状，很快就雀跃地蠕动着，把它吞进了最深处。临也死死捂着嘴生怕呻吟声漏出来，这反而激发了静雄的逆反心理，让他越发想看临也被弄哭的样子。

　隔壁的住户看来并不在家，因此脚步和谈话声变得越来越近。淫靡的水声刺激着临也的羞耻心，也让他更害怕被门外的人注意到。他拼命忍着声音已经快要翻起白眼，静雄却一边啃着他的颈子，一边变本加厉地捣着他的敏感点。令他更加不安的是，他察觉到体内的那根东西在逐渐变硬，甚至把他撑得有点发疼。

　怪物就是怪物，临也无声地咒骂着。究竟是多变态的Alpha，才会在这种时候兴奋到成结啊？静雄自己似乎也有些讶异，但稍作停顿后，他马上就顶得更狂了。和临也想象的不同，他并没有什么使坏的想法，只是单纯地停不下腰而已。静雄根本没有多余的精力分给门外的人，他只知道此刻折原临也属于自己、渴求自己，而他必须回应那份渴求。

　敲门声响起的瞬间，透过门板传来的震动让临也全身都颤了一下，他急忙推了推静雄的手臂示意他停下，静雄却对现状熟视无睹，就连门外二人的对话也未能传入他的耳中。他所能感知到的，只剩下临也陡然绞紧的内壁和压抑着哭腔的喘息。

「我记得这里住的是高中生。」

「JK？是JK吗？」

「呃…是男生来着。」

「那还是算了，我对男人的房间可没兴趣……」

　妈的臭屌丝，你是来看房型的好吗！？这位敬业的营业员终于没忍住在心里爆了粗。但合格的职业素养让他依旧挂着笑脸，提出带对方去另外的楼层参观，各自在心里打着的小算盘让他们都没注意到门内的声响，谁也想不到一门之隔的地方正上演着一场活春宫。

　——吵死了。

　静雄不满地猛挺了一下腰，狠狠撞进了Omega的那条腔道，突如其来的刺激让临也全身酸软，捂住嘴的双手也脱力地松了下来。静雄马上抬手替他捂住嘴，随后又坏心眼地用力顶了几次，湿软炽热的肉壁谄媚着缠了上来，让他一阵头皮发麻，按着那人就是一顿狂插猛抽。门外的交谈声和临也的意识一起变得渐渐模糊，在愈加狂暴的攻势下，他几乎快要融化在静雄的怀抱和低喘声里。

「嗯…呜……」

　脚步声完全消失后，静雄终于松开了手，临也这才埋起头抽抽搭搭地哭出声来。他死也不想让静雄知道，在没有射精的情况下，自己居然只靠后面就高潮了一次，这是即使是在发情期内也少有的体验。挺立的性器在两人小腹间来回磨蹭带来的些许快感，此刻只让他感到无比讽刺，而更讽刺的是，那只迟钝的草履虫偏偏在这种事情上敏锐得过分。

「你刚刚…高潮了？」

　本就狭窄的腔道持续剧烈收缩着，不断刺激着静雄的感官。感受着怀中人的颤抖，他一边慢条斯理地挺动，一边咬着临也的耳朵询问道。临也缩了缩身子，给他的回答只有一声闷哼，他便把这当成了默认，像替猫咪顺毛那样用唇蹭了蹭他的耳畔。

　在发丝的阴翳之下，那双总是睥睨一切的赤瞳蒸腾着水雾，早已在撞击中失了焦。静雄没忍住，舔去他眼角的泪水后又吻了吻他的脸颊。他一贯的做法是在临也高潮后放慢动作，否则等做完那家伙绝不会给他好脸色看，但看着临也这副样子，能收手就不是Alpha了。他把临也的臀瓣向两边分开，尽根没入后在深处碾磨着，用冠状沟来回刮蹭那里的褶皱。炽热的腔道很快又湿润了几分，这时静雄突然把阴茎撤出了大半，于是临也马上意识到，有什么要来了。

「不…！」

　他连一句「不要」都没来得及说出口就被堵上了嘴，唇舌遭到侵犯的同时，宫腔也被入侵的巨物狠狠顶开了，情潮如电流般转瞬传遍了他的每一条神经。他越缩越紧的腔道并没有变成进入的阻碍，反而让静雄插得越来越狂，他边持续着高频率的抽送，边以舌模拟性器的动作在自己口内进出着。口水流下沾湿了临也的下颚和脖颈，而他的腿间也一样湿到令人无法直视。这个体位最磨人的地方就在于被插入的一方完全无处可逃，只能被迫接受狂风骤雨般的激烈顶撞。

　临也花了些力气才终于甩开头，把脸偏到一边粗喘着。静雄倒没有过多纠缠，只是把他按得更紧后，将注意力集中在了下半身的进攻上。将两人相连的入口处还有些灼痛，可临也甚至一句求饶的话也说不出来，张口吐出的也仅有几声被撞碎的呻吟。他的双腿早就抽了筋，连弯曲一下也做不到，可即使这样他的意识依旧无比清醒，依旧出自本能抗拒着平和岛静雄的存在。

　……要坏掉了。

　脸颊湿漉漉的触感让静雄怔了一下，才后知后觉地意识到那是临也的眼泪。经过这几天的各种「磨合」，他连对方口腔内的敏感带都摸清了。静雄舔吮着他的唇舌，把那甜腻的声音尽数吞进了口中，一小股热流随即浇上他的龟头，舒爽到让他几乎全身一震。如果在情事中持续深吻的话，他很快能就把临也送上另一波高潮，可临也向来耻于承认身体的快感，他再次执拗地偏开了头，拒绝让这个吻深入下去。

「临也…临也…」

　静雄低吼着自己的名字，这让他瞬间警觉了起来，毕竟这只草履虫每次在性爱中叫他的名字都没什么好事。果然没过几秒他体内的硬结就开始发胀，随着抽插不断擦过他的前列腺，甘美的疼痛马上就从那个核心扩散开来，让他差点哭到破了音。他知道这头怪物对内射有着谜一样的执着，并且在射精前总会变着花样折磨自己。果不其然，静雄把他又抱高了些，后背脱离门板的瞬间，他才意识到静雄接下来要干什么。

　阴茎从体内退出了一些，Omega的本能让他紧紧攀住了静雄的后背，差点不顾尊严出声挽留。可就在这时抽出的动作停了下来，那个结的中心部位死死卡在穴口处，让临也皱起眉痛呼出了声。静雄本想全部拔出后再整根顶入，但数次尝试失败后也只好做罢，他也明白自己的结胀得惊人的原因——在非发情期强行对临也做这种事实在是太刺激了。

　他松开用于支撑的双手，同时狠狠向上顶了一下胯，在重力的作用下，临也争气地把那根巨物吞到了前所未有的深度。两人都重重地喘了一声后，静雄马上开始重复这个动作，一次比一次狠戾地重击着他最深处的软肉，也把他的臀瓣和腿根拍得一片通红。那高温的内壁不断抽搐着吸光了静雄的理性，他恨不得把临也的身体顶穿、把他蹂躏到彻底发狂。

「呜…不……」

　凝视着被泪水糊成一片的身影，临也语无伦次地哭叫着。强烈的快感在过于敏感的身体中层层堆叠到极限后，便理所当然地地催生出了疼痛。被强行打开的双腿在痛，被碾平了所有褶皱的穴口在痛，被不停大力摩擦的内壁在痛，就连他的心脏，也随着高昂的鼓动一跳一跳地刺痛着。

　小静、小静、小静……

　他发不出呜咽以外的任何声音，只能在心里如此重复默念，而静雄像与他产生了心电感应般，再一次覆上了他微张的薄唇。

　明明是单细胞怪物，为什么这么喜欢接吻啊……。

　临也迷迷糊糊地轻哼了两声，任由他毫不留情地撞乱了自己呼吸的节奏，也把他一向引以为傲的理智撞成了一盘散沙。静雄逗弄着他的舌尖与上颚，舔遍了他口腔内的每一寸后，又意犹未尽地在脖颈和锁骨处新添了几个吻痕。他体内那个硬得吓人的结毫无疑问已经快到了临界点，静雄看似定力十足，喘息声却越来越粗重，他被撩拨得心里发痒，无意识中又把后穴缩紧了几分。

「前…面…」

　他好不容易才从喉咙里挤出这两个字。其实并不想开口索求，但他更不能容忍再次被干到干性高潮，毕竟就算性别是Omega他也依旧是个男人。然而静雄勾起嘴角，给了他一个意想不到的答案。

「你用后面高潮就够了。」

　他揉捏着临也的臀瓣，开始重复把他抬高又放开的动作。临也突然的痉挛让他乱了阵脚，在内壁的重重挤压下终于破了功，射精的过程中，他咬着牙把临也的身体向下按去，让浓稠的精液抵达他的最深处后，又冲刷遍了他体内的每一个角落。持续着发泄的同时，静雄把头埋在他颈间，贪婪地吸吮着他的味道。

「嗯…啊——」

　随着视野中一片白光闪过，临也终于成功地在静雄背上留下了几道血痕。绝顶与耻辱纠缠在一起，让他几乎差点昏厥过去。什么自尊、理智都被揉在一起噼噼啪啪地炸成了烟花，他把那些全都抛在脑后放声哭喊着，因为不这样做的话，他就排解不了涌上心口的强烈冲动。

　——杀了你

　——绝对、杀了你

　临也无声地嘶吼着，空白一片的脑海已经被刺骨的憎恶所填满，然而这对他再次被弄脏的现实却无济于事。疲软下来的性器终于从体内滑出时，他的绝顶还在继续，翕动着的肉壁把精液挤出了很多，顺着臀缝汩汩流下。临也从未经历过如此绵长的高潮，他失控地抖动着，断断续续地分几次射出了稀薄的液体。

「喂…临也？」

　静雄晃了晃他的身子，却没得到任何回应。看临也一时还缓不过来，静雄便直接把他抱到了浴室。在稍亮的光线下脱掉他的衣服后，他才意识到自己这次做得有多过火。临也的后背在门板上磨得通红，腰侧和臀部各留下了两个掌印，下半身更是一片狼藉。再加上这几天里留下的各种痕迹……若被不知情的人看到，说不定还会以为他遭受了一场惨无人道的轮奸。

　小心翼翼地把他放进浴缸后，静雄自己也跨了进去。在等待热水放满的过程中，他分开临也的双腿，意外地看到他的阴茎依旧半挺着，临也红着脸试图把腿夹紧，静雄却死死按着他的身体，俯身含住了他的性器。

「笨蛋小静…放开…！」

　临也一下子就清醒了，下体正在逐渐充血的认知让他羞耻到想原地自爆，他揪着静雄的头发试图把他拉起，静雄反而把那根东西吞得更深，一边用舌极尽挑逗，一边在他的大腿与股间来回摩挲着。牙齿偶尔掠过的触感让他刚放松下来的身体再次颤栗起来，经过之前的那番摧残，他已经连咬住嘴唇的力气也不剩，只能低喘着被迫「享受」静雄的服务。

　直到水满得快要溢出浴缸，静雄才舍得从他腿间抬起头，停下动作去把它关掉。随后他屏住呼吸，再次埋头含住了水面之下那根秀色可餐的柱体。他用舌尖把所有的经络都描摹了一遍后，又裹住前端不住刺激着上面的小孔。被按住的人诚实地绷直了双腿，于是作为奖赏，他把那根东西又吞深了些。

　现在的画面对临也来说煽情却又诡异，水面的那片金色被荡漾的波纹晕开，上上下下地浮沉着，让他产生了恍若梦境的不真实感。随后把他拉回现实的是手指的入侵，静雄用两指在深处抠挖着，将那些粘滑的液体引出体外后，依旧锲而不舍地持续进出，还特意体贴地避开了已经被弄到发痛的前列腺。

　临也紧闭双眼，撑在身后的双手已经不知不觉攥成了拳。他从未想过静雄会给自己口交，尽管毫无技巧可言，但对他已经敏感到极点的身体来说任何的抚慰都很受用。根据临也揪住他头发的力度大小，他在短时间内就摸清了临也的喜好——和做爱时同样，他似乎更偏爱那种若有似无的疼痛。用犬齿擦过马眼的瞬间，临也一个措手不及，终于拱起腰释放在了他的口内。

　餍足后的困倦让临也身体发沉差点跌到水底，但在那之前他就被捞了回来。静雄湿透的头发贴在额角，看起来莫名地色情，随着他的喉结上下滚动与小小的「咕咚」一声，临也的羞耻心又炸裂了一次。

「你果然、是变态啊……」

　静雄不置可否，再次压上来与他交换了一个浅浅的吻。小腹被坚硬的东西抵住时，临也再也笑不出来了。这次静雄倒是没打算硬来，但很明显，他最终还是要帮忙解决这头怪物的问题。

　他一言不发地绕到临也身后，把他抱到了自己腿上。临也迟疑地坐上去后，那根凶器便挤进了他的两腿之间。静雄似乎没有要插入的意思，只是一边舔着他后颈的性腺，一边缓慢地借由他的双腿磨蹭着自己的性器。

「腿，夹紧一点。」

　……喂，这是中年油腻大叔和援交少女的那种Play吗。

　怕静雄反悔，他并没有把这句吐槽说出口，至少用腿解决他自己也会轻松一点。然而把膝盖并拢后，他才发现自己双腿之间依旧存在着缝隙。静雄似乎也发现了这一点，顶弄了几下后就不满地开口了。

「你这家伙，怎么腿上一点肉都没有…」

　静雄用双手把他的两腿拢紧，却依旧得没能得到预期中的挤压感。临也的腿型修长，肌肉也匀称紧实，但明显缺了几分柔软，在这种姿势下他的骨盆甚至还有些硌人。于是他只好放弃了，把临也抱高了些，在他的臀缝中摩擦了几下。

「啧…屁股也没有肉。」

「废话，我又不是女——呜！」

　硕大的龟头猛然顶入，临也马上紧紧捂住了嘴唇。可静雄连他隐忍着的呜咽也照单全收，迫不及待地将那根巨物捅到了底。临也把身体缩成一团不自然地颤抖着，固执地不发出一点声音。

「怎么了？」

　静雄咬着临也的耳朵，抚上了他的胸口。他轻轻拉扯着那小巧的乳珠，时而旋转，时而用指甲抠刮着上面浅浅的沟壑。身上那家伙从喉咙里哼了两声，又把他绞得更紧了些，却仍旧没回答他的问题。

「不说的话我就一直这样玩下去。」

　和多数同龄男生一样，静雄也幻想过自己未来女朋友的身材——胸部不大不小就够了，但可以的话还是大一点比较好。然而这几天里，他已经在临也那平坦的胸膛上发泄了数次，在发情期到来之前，他从来没想过男人的胸部也可以色情到令人难以自拔。他用双手的食指和中指夹住那对凸起上下拨弄起来，感受着临也的呼吸变得急促，他坏心眼地笑了出声。他不太懂自己胸中的那股躁动是什么，但至少，像这样欺负临也让他很愉快。

「…会痛。」

　临也终于松开了被咬到发白的嘴唇，不情不愿地说出原委。发情期结束后又被迫承受了一次Alpha的强行求欢差点要了他半条命，现在他全身上下酸痛得快要散架，更别提已经被过度使用的那种地方了。但他也知道，静雄会就此停手的可能性几乎是零。

「那就放松一点。」

　静雄舔着他的后颈慢慢将性器撤出了宫腔，肠壁久违地再次被填满时，临也终于忍不住哼了一声。虽然知道对方已经有意控制力度，但带来的摩擦却丝毫没有减少，那粗硕的物什被穴口裹得严丝合缝，浴缸里的水就连一滴也渗不进去。

　后颈处的舔舐慢慢用上了力气，明显带着欲求不满的意味，即便如此，静雄仍然在按不快不慢的频率浅浅抽送着。怪物会忍耐可真是件有趣的事，但这反而让折原临也产生了一种奇怪的挫败感。所以要来点恶作剧吗……比如故意浪叫之类的？

　结果抢在他之前，静雄就先开口了。

「想早点结束的话…就给我叫出来。」

　说出了这话的他似乎也有些害臊，心虚似的快速顶弄了几下。此刻临也正在脑内剧场中模拟着把他千刀万剐的场景，他怎么都没想到这种时候静雄也能摆他一道。借着小孩子无理取闹般的冲劲，他作出了一个非常错误的决定——

「就你这技术还想让我叫出声？」

　……完了。

　话刚出口他就后悔了，然而已经覆水难收。静雄粗重的鼻息喷在了他的后背上，即使不回头也能想象出他现在挂着怎样的表情。在临也咬住嘴唇的下一个瞬间，他就圈住临也的腰，借着他那强大的腰力向上狠撞了几下，甚至把水都从浴缸中拍出了不少。

　疼痛感并不像刚进入时那样尖锐，但随着快感的累加还是追了上来，而感到疼痛的下一个瞬间，平和岛静雄就会攻上他的敏感处，以更强烈的快感把它淹没。这样几个来回之后，临也无助地仰起头，已经抑制不住口中那些不稳的悲鸣。

「不要…嗯、不……」

「这不是好好地叫出来了吗？」

　他把下巴搁在临也肩上，啃咬着他染上绯红的耳垂。临也对这种亲密举动还是会感到抗拒，但在静雄的怪力之下他并没有拒绝的权利，或者说……他已经快被折腾到连话都说不出了。判断他已经「得到了教训」之后，静雄才终于把插入的力道放轻一些。

　临也没再继续忍着声音，随着他的挺动轻声低吟着。他体内那根硬物还没有成结的趋势，但再拖下去可就无法保证了，于是他紧闭双眼，主动向后顶起挺翘的臀，静雄自然不会让他失望，舔着他的后颈将肉刃捣进了最深处。

　他款摆着腰肢，呻吟声也在顶弄之下越拔越高，让静雄一度怀疑他还能不能正常地换气。一开始临也是为了速战速决才故意忍着痛这样做的，但这头怪物在中途突然开了窍，换了几次插入的角度，终于找出了不太会弄痛他的方法。静雄一手拨弄着他的乳尖，一手伸到身前替他抚慰着被冷落已久的性器。重新加快速度时临也没忍住尖叫了一声，于是他的忍耐力终于彻底崩断了。他先是咬了一口那白皙的后颈，在他痛呼出声后又把他的身体向下按到了底。

「变湿了啊…淫荡的跳蚤。」

　难道不是你的错吗变态草履虫！？

　临也全身战栗着，想骂他却骂不出口，脸颊已经憋到发烫。狭小的浴室中，Alpha信息素已经达到了一个可怕的浓度，甚至让他每次呼吸都觉得有些呛喉咙。就在这时静雄突然把他向前一推，压在了浴缸的边缘上。再次被顶入时临也整个身子都软了，但静雄不管不顾，把他的腰扶直后又是一阵猛撞。

「快给我、射啊…怪物……」

　他扯着嗓子哭出了声，膝盖已经被浴缸硌得生疼，然而他早就没有余力去管那种事了——身体深处像降下了一场雷暴那样震颤个不停，两条腿也在跟着发抖，好像再下一秒就要瘫软下去。静雄再次摸上了他的胸前，在大力顶撞的同时拉扯着那两点乳珠。

　临也用十指紧紧扒着浴缸，已经用力到指尖发白，却丝毫没能缓解那足以把他逼疯的快感。一开始的痛楚就像个彻头彻尾的谎言，他现在如同一尾溺了水后又被拍到岸边的小鱼，被潮起潮落无情地推动着身体，而静雄无疑还想让这场风浪变得更大一点。他大张大合地深顶了几次后，临也便发觉体内那根巨物在一跳一跳地颤动着。刚打算咬紧牙关，口腔便被手指探入激烈翻搅起来，他忍着咽喉处的痒意吐出几声含糊不清的呻吟，没多久后颈处便传来了一阵刺痛。

「呜——」

　临也瞪大了双眼，泪水像断了线般随着剧烈的痉挛啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。信息素和浓稠的精液几乎同时涌入了他的体内，静雄在他颈间嗅了嗅，确定那股来自抑制剂的陌生味道已经被自己的气息完全覆盖掉后，才满意地将性器拔出，把他拉进了自己的怀抱。

　被抱住的人软趴趴地靠在自己胸前，终于好好地喘了口气。后穴再次被手指撑开时，临也心有余悸似的打了个寒颤，在温热液体的侵入之下没忍住又掉了几滴泪。等静雄把自己射进去的东西全部清理干净，他才扭过身子环上了他的脖颈。静雄很清楚这并不是撒娇之类的意味，这个家伙只是单纯地讨厌被俯视而已。

　感受着临也急剧的心跳，首先向他袭来的是罪恶感。就算再怎么缺乏常识，他也知道自己的所作所为几乎等于强奸，更何况他是个强壮的Alpha，并且在那之前还动用了暴力，他自己又偏偏是那种想停也停不下来的体质。

「对不起，我…没忍住。」

　静雄没多想就对他道歉了。他最不擅长应对的就是这种时候尴尬的空气，这其实也是他和临也每次都一发不可收拾的原因之一。临也低着头一言不发，但他清楚地听到了齿列之间摩擦的声音。

　……有种不好的预感。

　环住他脖颈的双臂一点一点收紧，然后在他呼吸彻底受阻的前一秒停了下来。他把唇附在自己耳边低低地笑了，笑得像个蛊惑人心的妖精。

「别小看我」，他是如此解读这一行为的。

　静雄咽了咽口水，突然有些不知所措。这时临也的双手终于松了下来，整个人瘫在了自己怀里，看来刚刚的虚张声势已经用光了他的全部力气。静雄觉得无奈又好笑，重重揉了一把他柔顺的黑发，连他自己都没意识到这个动作包含着多大的宠溺，可折原临也绝不会认同「怪物」的温柔。

「小静，你听好了……」

　他避开静雄的视线，把右手张开覆在他心脏的位置，用气若游丝的声音开了口。

「我绝对，会杀了你。」

　


End file.
